Drabble YunJae ficStory
by Hikaari
Summary: YunJae Story! Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejoong. Waring : Abal-abal! No Edit! 'Dirinya walaupun dikelilingi banyak orang disampingnya, tapi tetep Ia yang terlihat paling bersinar dimata ku' Entah mengapa mulut ini begitu sulit untuk kugerekan satu patah katapun aku terbata jika berhadapan dengannya. "Ah, betapa bodohnya mulut ini!" runtuk yunho dalam hatinya.
1. Chapter 1

Drabble YunJae fic

Author : Hikaari a.k.a zai hikari a.k.a zai hika a.k.a hika zai / hikari zai

Genre :Drama Romance (abal-abal)

Rating : T

Warning : Abal-abal . No Edit.

'Dirinya walaupun dikelilingi banyak orang disampingnya, tapi tetep Ia yang terlihat paling bersinar dimata ku'

Entah mengapa mulut ini begitu sulit untuk kugerekan satu patah katapun aku terbata jika berhadapan dengannya.

"Ah, betapa bodohnya mulut ini!" runtuk yunho dalam hatinya. Lalu ia mulai pergi dari tempat itu menuju tempat biasa yang ia singgahi. Perpus. Iya tentu saja perpus apakalian heran? Tentu karna pemuda ini hanyalah seorang murid yang berasal dari gwangju. Yunho adalah murid yang sangat beruntung karena mendaptkan beasiswa dari Toho Senir High School ini. Siapa yang tidak tahu Toho Senir High School? Seluruh orang korea selatan pun tahu jika Toho Senir High School adalah tempat sekolah bagi orang-orang kaya yang memiliki berbagai kelebihan. Oh, bukankan betapa beruntungnya Tuan Jung kita ini?

888

Bruukkk

" Ah mian mianne, aku sungguh tak melihat tadi"

"arrgghhhh dasar pabbo! Kau ini! Sudah punya empat mata tetapi masih saja buta Cih!"

"A-aku miaaan" namja itu masih menundukan kepalanya.

"Yah!kau tak lihat aku jatuh kenapa diam saja! Dasar pabbo namja! " marah si cantik yang sedang tertunduk sambil mengelu-elus pantatnya.

Jung yunho namja yang ternyata tersangka penyebab si cantik itu mulai mengangkat kepalanya. Untuk melihat siapa yang menjadi korabannya kali ini(?)

'Deg'

Yunho terpesona saat ia memandang mata bulat nan indah milik seseoran yang telah menjadi korbannya. Jantungnya mulai berdetak takwajar. Seolah berlomba-lomba melompat dari dadanya.

'Oh Tuhan, jangan ambil nyawa hamba saat ini juga. Karena hamba belum menikah Tuhan' doanya dalam batin.

Cepat-cepat yunho menolong korbanya itu(?) yang ternyata adalah cucu dari pemilik sekolah Toho Senir High School. Yunho tau yang telah menjadi korbannya itu adalah kim jaejoong. Kim jaejoong seorang yang sangat berkuasa di sekolah kakeknya itu. Ia jugasangat tenar karena dengan wajahnya yang sangat-sangat cantik melebihi yeoja itu-walaupun ia tak suka dibilang cantik-

Saat melihat namja dihadapannya ini terlihat tidak terluka parah itu sedang membersihkan baju dan celananya. Yunho berpikir hal apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Yunho terlihat sedang berpikir baik-baik. Setelahnya yunho merasa harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini. Sebelum membuat masalah yang lebih besar karena kecerobohanya.

Buru-buru yunho akan berlari dari tempat itu. Namun sebuah tangan indah menarik kerah belakang bajunya. Seketika bulu kuduknya berdiri merasakan aura-aura gelap dari arah belakang.

"Heh pabbo namja kau pikir kau bisa lari dari ku huh?"

"…"

"Yah! Kenapa diam saja! Sudah bisu eoh?!"

'Ya Tuhan kenapa kau mengirimkan malaikat titisan iblis yang sangat berisik ini kepada hamba? Apa stok malaikat di surge telah habis sehinga kau mengirimkan sisaan ini kepada hamba? Apa dosa hamba sangat besat ya Tuhan' ternya sendari tadi yunho sedang membatin merutuki yang jelek karena mendaptkan malaikat yang super berisik-menurutnya-

"aaa appooooooo" ringis yunho ketika ia merasakan tarikan di telinga kirinya.

"Huh aku kira kau sudah bisu! Kau harus tanggung jawab gara-gara kau kaki ku jadi sakit. Cepat gengong aku!" perintah jaejoong mutlak.

"Ta-tapii…"

"Tidak ada protes! Cepat atau kau tau akibatnya" ancamnya.

"aaarraseo" yunho mengangguk pasrah.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C or END?

Give me RnR please

-20131218-


	2. Chapter 2

"Stop! Stop! Kau salah arah kita putar balik! Aku lapar ingin ke kantin"

"Tapi ja-jaee…"

"Tapi apa hem? Cepat lakukan saja perintah ku!"

"Hah baiklah"

Seharian ini yunho merasa bahwa nasibnya sangat buruk. Bertemu dengan seseorang yang sebenarnya sangat dia kagumi. Bukan hal yang mudah baginya untuk berhadapan dengan orang yang ia kagumi itu. Mungkin karna ia terlalu pengecut soal perasaan.

KANTIN

"Pesankan aku makanan kutunggu dalam lima menit. Dimulai dari sekarang!"perintah jaejoong sambil berusaha menyamankan duduknya karna memang ia tak berbobong kakinya memang terasa sakit pasca insiden di depan perpus tadi.

Tak

Suara makanna yang baru saja yunho letakan di meja. "hosh, hosh ini semua pesanannya" ujar yunho sambil terengah-engah. Bayangkan betepa lelahnya namja ini setelah ia dipaksa mennggendong namja cantik didepannya itu yeah walaupun tubuhnya kecil kurus seperti yeoja tapi tetap saja jika menggendong naik turun tangga bukannya sangat lelah aniya? Tangga? Ya benar, kepana tangga? Apa Toho school ini berubah menjadi sekolah yang melarat? Aniya. Sebetulnya disini ada lift untuk memudahkan para siswa namun dengan akal-akalan jaejoong ia menyruh yunho menggunakan tangga darurat yang ada disana.

Sret

"Nyam nyam nyam, slurp slurrrpp"

Glup

Yunho bersusah payah menelah salivanya. Iya merasa sangat haus melihat pemandangan didepan matanya. Siapa yang tahan dengan godaan itu. Yunho rasa iya harus cepat-cepat pergi bukankah urusannya telah usai? Lagi pula ia sudah tak tahan dengan pemandangan yang sangat menggoda itu.

"Nyam, emm nyam yang ini enak juga" jaejoong masih masih terfokus dengan makanan didepannya. Tak menghiraukan makhluk lain yang memandangnya lapar.

"Jaejoong-sshi" jaejoong masih acuh, iya tak mengindahkan hal apapun itu. Kecuali makanan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Sluuurrrpppp" jus yang ada digelas itu sudah tak tersisa lagi. Jgaejoong masih merasa kurang lalu ia menjilati sisa-sisa jus yang ada digelas itu. "slurp" jilat. Dari pinggir gelas lidahnya memutari gelas tersebut. Sisa-sisa dibibir semerah ceri itu pun tak luput dari lidahnya. Gerakan-gerakan yang jaejoong lakukan serasa slow motion untuk yunho. Jika yunho boleh menghayal ia ingin lidah yang kenyal itu menjilat' miliknya'. Yah begitu yang ada dalam pikiran nakal yunho.

"Jaejoong-shi " sekali lagi yunho mencoba memanggil jaejoong. Sungguh ia sudah tak tahan berlama-lama disebelah jaejoong. Jaejoong membuatnya selalu berhayal dengan pikiran nakalnya, tetapi yunho tak bisa untuk mengutarakan itu semua. Yunho hanya dapat bermain-main dalam pikiran nakalnya.

Tuk

Jaejoong meletakkan gelas yang sudah tak berisi itu di meja. Kepalanya menoleh kepada namja yang telah menabaraknya tadi. " Ada apa?" tanyanya pandangannya tertuju menatap namja yang menggangunya. Jika jaejoong perhatikan lebih mendetail lagi ternyata namja yang ada dihadapannya itu mempunyai tubuh yang bisa dibilang bagus, tinggi dengan warna kulit kecoklatan membuatnya terkesan lebih manly. Namun sangat disayangkan hanya orang orang tertentu yang dapat melihat itu semua. Karna semua itu tertutupi dengan penampilannya yang bisa dibilang sangat norak. Ah ketinggalan zaman pula. Aduh mana ada yeoja yang mau dengan namja sepertinya batin jaejoong menilai penampilan yunho.

"Ii-ituu emm"

'gagap pula, tak ada kerennya sama sekali' jaejoong masih membatin.

"itu jaejoong-shi bo-bolehkah saya pergi? Bukan kah urusan kita telah selesai lagi pula saya ma-"

"Heh?" jaejoong mengercitkamdagunya. "Mana bisa seperti itu Huh! Enak saja. Habis manis sepah dibuang" ucap jaejoong tak nyambung sudah memotong ucapan yunho dengan seenak jidatnya pula.

"Eh?" yunho dibuat bingung dengan ucapan jaejoong. Yunho tau jika jaejoong memang murid terpabbo di Toho school, jaejoong bisa sekolah disini pun berkat kakeknya. Tapi yunho benar-benar tak habis iker ternyata jaejoong itu sebodoh ini. Yunho bersyukur dalam hatinya karna ia tak diciptakan sebagai makhluk yang bodoh.

"Tentu kau harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini"

"Bukankan semua sudah selesai, anda saja tak terluka parah bukan?" yunho heran mengapa jaejoong masih meminta pertanggunjawabannya(?).

"Aish tetap saja kau harus bertanggungjawab ini semua gara-gara kau" jaejoong masih tak mau kalah.

Sebenarnya yunho semakin bingung mengpa ia harus berada dalam situasi yang seperti ini. Ingin rasanya ia lari saja dari sana tentu jika ia bisa sudah dari tadi yunho lakukan.

"Lalu apa lagi yang harus saya lakukan?" sepertinya yunho sudah menyerah, ia akan mengikuti saja keinginan jaejoong.

"emm" jaejoong muali berpikir apa yang akan ia lakukan pada namja yang ada di depannya ini.

"Ah!" sepertinya jaejoong sudah menemukan ide yang bagus kali ini. " baiklah kau harus memenuhi semua keinginan ku semala tiga bulan untuk menebus kesalahan yang kau buat pada ku.

"Tap-pi" Yunho agak ah sangat keberatan dengan apa yang jaejoong ajukan. Belum sehari saja yunho sudah dibuatnya pusing, apalagi tiga bulan. Astagaa mukinkah rumah sakit jiwa seoul bersedia menampungnya?.

Nampaknya jaejoong menunggu kelanjutan ucapan namja didepannya itu.

"apakah itu tak terlalu lama? Tak bisakah diganti dengan yang lain saja?" tawar yunho.

"jadi kau tak mau hum?" jaejoong melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Dengan tatapan mata yang menantang ia memandang namja di depannya itu. Seolah menunjukan jika ia adalah cucu dari pemilik sekolah ini. "berani menolak eoh?" Tanya jaejoong lagi.

Yunho diam. Ia bingung dengan pikirannya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia menolaknya? Bagaimana jikabeasiswanya dicabut. Ah posisinya sugguh tak menguntungkan. Tak seperti dicerita-cerita lain padahal ia biasa menjadi oraang yang berkuasa, tapi disini ia hanya seorang murid beasiswa!

"Bagaimana saya bisa menolaknya?" jawab yunho akhirnya.

"kesimpulannya?" nuntut jaejoong. Bukankah sudah begitu jelas jika mendengar jawaban yunho barusan, iya tapi kalian tau bukan daya tangkap jaejoong memang bermasalah - -'

"saya akan melakukan apa yang anda inginkan." Sebetulnya yunho kesal juga dengn orang didepannya nya itu. Kurang jelas apa lagi sih jawaban yunho yang tadi? Haruskah yunho menjelaskan dengan rumus matematika?

.

.

.

.

-TBc-

-20131224-

Maaf pendek karena saya masih tahap belajar. Terimakasih yang sudah RnR :)


End file.
